Skoolwith Alec?
by Kay13
Summary: Max attends a new school, Alec is there but they don't know each other and are attracted
1. Default Chapter

Max is seventeen. * indicates thoughts  
  
Max looked into the mirror and prepared herself for her first day at a new school. After being forced to abandon the last one after a close call with Lydecker, Max didn't know why she even bothered going to school anymore. I guess she felt more at home surrounded by kids her on age.  
  
She always enjoyed making her first entrance into the school, she had to hand it to the Manticorians, she was made damn fine, and every male in every school she entered was highly aware of that fact. To accentuate her fine features she chose to wear tight hipster jeans, a dark red, mid-driff singlet top, and her favourite leather jacket. Just before she walked out the door she put on her sunglasses.  
  
As she pulled into the parking lot of Calton High she slowed her 650 baby to a purr and parked it with a small smile already adorning her features. She removed her glasses and tucked them away before lifting her leg up and over the bike to dismount. There was a collective gulp from the entire school population that were witnessing this divine specimen.  
  
As Max entered the school halls all attention was again diverted to her. At the other end of the hall stood the 'athletes' and as soon as they saw her, they wanted her. Luke Jaden beat the others to it. "Hey how's it goin'? I'm Luke, and you are.?" "I'm Max. Nice to meet you." At this point the rest of the guys jumped in and started introducing themselves. After the ordeal Luke lead her to the office for her class schedule. "So where are you from?" "Around." Max answered. "Well listen. I'm having a kick-ass party on Friday night and I'd love for you to come." He leered at her suggestively. "I'll look forward to it." Max smiled at him and sauntered off to her class.  
  
At lunchtime Max walked into the cafeteria and surveyed her options, but when she turned to the left her eyes were caught in another's. The Adonis flicked off the little slut that was getting in his view of Max. Alec held her gaze as she made her way across the room, before being pounced on by Luke, Scott and Dave, the athletes. Max smiled as she saw the jealous reaction of the gorgeous guy across the room. She bided her time.  
  
Luke's party.  
  
Jaws were scraping on the ground when Max arrived at Luke's party as she got off her bike in her knee-high boots and short black skirt. Underneath a low cut, v-necked long sleeved tight black top was a low cut, v-necked, tight cropped white, sleeveless t-shirt. She paused to admire the fine piece of motorcycle that she had pulled up next to and knew that it belonged that fine boy, whose name she now knew was Alec. She was still yet to talk to the boy.  
  
She entered the party, the hip-hop beats were setting the crowd off. As soon as he spied her in the doorway Luke leapt to his feet, stumbling a little in his drunken stupor. "Max! You made it!" "I said I'd come didn't I." "You look Hot!!" She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her to the alcohol. She downed a jug of Jack Daniels and coke in six seconds. Luke stared at her in amazement before passing her another jug, and, grabbing her hand again led her outside. Max kept glancing around hoping to catch a glance of Alec. She was rewarded as she stepped outside. He was sitting on the otherside of the pool. She felt his gaze on her before she turned her head slightly and gave him a little secretive/seductive smile. Luke led her over to sit on a ledge with about six other boys and a few girls who soon left with all the attention being once again diverted to Max. *Why am I sitting here laughing and flirting with these guys when the guy I want is on the other side of the pool? Once again Max felt herself burning up inside knowing his gaze must be on her at that moment. Feeling a sudden surge of strength and confidence Max turned to look at him. Sure enough his gaze was on her. And he didn't seem embarrassed at being caught checking her out. Holding his gaze she slowly lifted the jug to her mouth. She took it in one gulp then wiped her hand across her mouth in one slow movement. She saw desire burn in his gaze, not even noticing the girls at his side. Max heard the start of one of her favourite songs, so still watching Alec Max stood and walked inside, not hearing the protests of her male companions.  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Get your ass up in her, yeah  
  
Uh, Ice Cube baby  
  
Ninety-nine baby  
  
I'm on the grind baby  
  
All the time baby  
  
Show me something  
  
Max started shaking her thang putting in her back and her ass. She spotted a guy dancing close to her so she came up to him and started winding with him before moving back again, slowly moving her hips and down.  
  
  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
Put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
Put your ass into it  
  
  
  
As she was moving back she came into contact with a strong, muscular chest and she knew that it was him. Alec wrapped his hands around her waist and their bodies molded together moving slowly and sensually in unity with the music.  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
Tic-tic-boom  
  
Hear me banging down these back streets  
  
Bumpin' Blackstreet, fiending like an athlete  
  
Life ain't a track meet (no)  
  
It's a marathon  
  
Fuck the cemetery that a nigga get buried on  
  
We be clubbing till we die  
  
Nigga ask the bartender if you think we lie  
  
But if you think we high, nigga think again  
  
Cause when it's sink or swim  
  
You got to think to win  
  
As I drink this here  
  
Everybody will know it  
  
Cause I ain't going for it  
  
So pray to the Lord that I don't pull out  
  
Cuss out and bust out  
  
Go to nigga raveling  
  
Make the clip traveling  
  
You can try to smoke an ounce to this  
  
While I pronounce this shit  
  
Baby bounce them tits  
  
Mama move them hips  
  
Baby shake them cheeks  
  
I got dick for days  
  
You got ass for weeks, yeah, yeah  
  
Alec nuzzled into her neck as Max grinded against him. She reached up and stroked his neck before breaking away from him and started mouthing the lyrics.  
  
[Ms. Toi](Ice Cube)  
  
Don't stop get it, get it  
  
(That's real)  
  
Don't stop nigga hit it  
  
(I will)  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I'm gon' do it, gon' do it  
  
Gon' do it, do it, do it  
  
Max slowly circled Alec then finally she was face to face with him. Alec's strong arms pulled her tight against his chest as they started to grind with each other.  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
Put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
Put your ass into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
Now all I wanna do is have fun with my loved ones  
  
The thug ones, relatives and my cousins  
  
And I got 'em by the dozen  
  
We they buzz hun, quick to say fuck your husband  
  
This is for my niggas locked away  
  
Extra love for the ones who ain't got no date  
  
But when we hit checkmate with Ice Cube the great  
  
As soon as I get a word we can rush the safe  
  
Fuck them license plates because life is great  
  
It don't matter if you're rich and your folks ain't straight  
  
I'm still coming with that underground gangsta shit  
  
No matter how many niggas say we ain't the shit bitch  
  
Max put her arms around Alec's neck as they continued dancing, oblivious to all the attention they were getting.  
  
[Ms. Toi](Ice Cube)  
  
Don't stop get it, get it  
  
(That's real)  
  
Don't stop nigga hit it  
  
(I will)  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I'm gon' do it, gon' do it  
  
Gon' do it, do it, do it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
Put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
Put your ass into it  
  
[Mack 10]  
  
I do hard core rhyming, hard time grinding  
  
With will I pimp hoes  
  
Other niggas wine and dine them  
  
Gotta love this pup shit  
  
Passing the mud shit  
  
Pockets on flood shit  
  
OG lyrical blood shit  
  
I don't rent I buy shit  
  
Niggas jealous of my shit  
  
You unaware of this young nigga getting all the fly shit  
  
While you're rooting and recruiting  
  
Nigga 6-8 whooping  
  
I was in the hood shooting cause I had the wife whooping  
  
I go from padres gold to oversized jars  
  
I past up strife and got star awards  
  
No time for hating, Mack paper chasing  
  
Came out the substation to the hip hop nation  
  
The mo' hits the mo' bigga with illegal weight figga  
  
Done develop the status of a platinum plus nigga  
  
Bust the first asshole to show I can hit it  
  
I keep pushing, don't quit it  
  
Don't stop till I get it  
  
Max stroked the back of his neck before bringing her hands down between them, caressing his chest. Her gaze followed her hands and she could make out the rippling muscles she had felt pressed against her. She looked up into his eyes and their dancing slowed as they rested their forehead against eachother, drowning in the other's eyes.  
  
[Ms. Toi](Ice Cube)  
  
Don't stop get it, get it  
  
(That's real)  
  
Don't stop nigga hit it  
  
(I will)  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I'm gon' do it, gon' do it  
  
Gon' do it, do it, do it  
  
They breathed each other's air before moving their heads so they were cheek to cheek. Alec moved one hand from her back and played with a lock of her hair. Empowered by his innocent playfulness, she pulled back so she could see into his eyes. Then she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled her to him, attacking his lips with her own.  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it  
  
[Ms. Toi]  
  
You can do it put your back into it  
  
[Ice Cube]  
  
I can do it put your ass into it 


	2. After Party

She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled her to him, attacking his lips with her own.  
  
Alec was slightly taken back, but was quick to recover, giving as good as he got. Max pulled away smiling, glad that she definitely had this guys attention. As well as the attention of every other being in the room.  
  
Luke's gaze burned with jealousy as he stormed up to Alec and tore him away from Max. "Hey. It's just a bit of fun Lukey." Max tried to calm him, unaware that Alec could more than handle this guy. "What the hell do you think you're doing man? ME and her, we got something going on." "Whatever!" Alec replied and pushed the guy out of his personal space then turned to watch Max's back disappear out into the night.  
  
*Well this party is officially over* The moment between her and Alec destroyed, Max made her way out to the front of the house. "Leaving so soon?" She turned around to face Alec. "My party got crashed." "Wanna go for a ride?"...  
Ten minutes later the pair were shooting along the beachside avenue at incredible speed. Max was holding onto Alec's waist from behind. "Where are you taking me?" She asked. "Where ever you want to go." "I want to ride forever" Max whispered inaudibly above the roar of the motorcycle. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of flying and freedom that the ride gave her.  
  
Alec felt her take her arms away from his waist so he turned around to look at her and almost crashed the bike when he saw her standing up on the seat with her arms stretched out to the sky. "Get the hell down! What are you doing???" She smiled and looked down at him before nimbly landing her butt back in the seat. "Don't worry, I never fall." "Do you pull this shit a lot?" he asked as he pulled the bike over, and then off her smile "You're my kind of girl." "Then I'd say you're up for it." "Up for what?" Max got off the bike and started to walk over the footpath and across the sand, towards the water. She stripped off her black top before turning back to Alec. "You coming in?" As she turned around again Alec blurred to her side taking off his jacket and top. Max stopped to unzip her boots before sliding them off. Then she turned to face Alec, admiring the view. Alec smiled suggestively and Max pulled off her white top, revealing her black lace bra. Alec's smile turned to a gulp. Max laughed lightly before shedding her skirt. She stood there in her underwear and pointedly looked at his jeans. As he bent down to pull them off Max ran full pelt into the water. She dived under and remained submerged until she saw Alec's legs entering the water. When he was chest deep she emerged in front of him, sleek and wet. He held his breath at the sight of her but still managed to play. "You like to play games don't you?" Max didn't reply but reached up and smoothed back his hair with her wet hands. He ducked under the water and came up with his chest glistening. Without the thumping music and watchful eyes, just the sound of small waves gently breaking on the shore, under the glowing moon. Max moved forward and placed her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat accelerate. Suddenly nervous, Max hesitated. As Alec looked down on her, for the first time since he'd first seen her, she looked uncertain, and at that moment he wanted to put her at ease. As she looked up at him, he reached out his hand and cupped her chin, before he leant down and slowly pressed his lips to hers. Max moved her arms up his shoulders and wrapped her hands around his neck as she moved into him, pressing into his body. They remained pressed together as they tantalisingly explored each other with their tongues and roaming hands. Then the sun started to rise and surfers arrived at the beach so they climbed, fully clothed, back onto the bike and headed back to Max's bike.  
  
As Max got off his bike Alec refused to let go of her hand and pulled her back to his chest and attacked her lips. After breathless minutes Max slowly backed away to her bike. "I'll see you at school." And then Alec rode away. Max quickly got on her own bike and headed home before she had an accidental encounter with Luke.  
  
Max had a shower and then lay down on her bed and thought about the last night. *Damn that boy is fine. I hope I can hang around this school longer than my last one cos for the first time I can't wait for Monday. Me and that boy got some exploring to do.*  
  
Kind of on the short side but I wanted to leave it there so the next chapter could have Monday back at school. Thanks for reviews, always appreciate them. 


End file.
